


The Rest of Our Lives

by darkmaga (whileitrains)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileitrains/pseuds/darkmaga
Summary: Caspar insisted Linhardt accompanied him in a short adventure, and Linhardt had little choice but to follow.Fictober Day 1: "It will be fun, trust me!"





	The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try doing Fictober for the first time ever this year, and even though I'm pretty late I still hope to do all 31 days! They will probably all be FE3H one-shots of different pairings, but we'll see. The prompt for day 1 is: "It will be fun, trust me!". 
> 
> I don't have much experience with writing, so feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> Update 3/3/2020: Just did some minor corrections.

“Hey, you’re falling behind!” Caspar yelled at his green-haired friend, walking a good five meters behind him, struggling to make way through the tree branches.

“Well, maybe _ you _ should _ slow down _. I am not cut out for all this trekking around. Nor do I want to partake in it.” Linhardt shouted back, annoyed, pushing a branch out of the way. “Remind me again why I’m here?”

“C’mon, Linhardt! It'll be fun! Trust me.” Caspar answered.

“Yes, that’s what you said before dragging me out here, but you never specified _ what _‘will be fun’”.

“You’ll see when we get there, don’t wanna ruin the surprise.” Caspar said with an audible grin.

Caspar had barged into his room earlier in the day to drag him into a “fun adventure”, as he said, with no information about where they were going or why. He didn’t have much of a choice in coming along or not, his friend being as stubborn as he was.

There wasn’t much time to get ready either, leaving him with nothing but his magic and the book he was reading before being abruptly interrupted. Caspar, on the other hand, was carrying a considerably sized bag with who knows what inside, and his axe. No armor though. If someone attacked them, or if they got lost, they would have to make do with whatever is on the bag, he supposed. 

Linhardt sighed. “Caspar, we’ve been walking uphill for at least half an hour, what could possibly be worth this much effort?”

“What, being with your best bud isn’t worth the effort?”

“I won’t answer that.”

“Linhardt!” 

'Best bud’ was an understatement, he thought to himself. The tired greenhead found his thoughts drifting towards his 'best bud’ quite frequently lately, in a more-than-friendly manner. Linhardt knew why, really, and he didn’t have any particular reason to hide it, but talking about it with his thick-headed friend was an entirely different matter.

“Well, I’m here right now, so that should be enough of an answer, don’t you think?”

Caspar seemingly satisfied with that answer, let out a happy laugh. “Considering it’s you we’re talking about, yeah, it’s enough.” He turned around to look at his friend, a grin on his face.

Linhardt huffed in friendly annoyance, looking away with a soft smile on his face as warmth crept up his chest.

\-----------------

The path eventually became less treacherous, allowing the pair to easily walk through the forest. Caspar slowed down, giving Linhardt the chance to catch up to him. They walked side by side, Caspar rambling on about some battle to an exasperated Linhardt, who frequently pointed the recklessness of his actions. 

They had set off from the monastery late in the afternoon, so after almost an hour of walking, the sun was beginning to set, leaving them with the chilly wind that accompanied the dusk. 

“Shouldn’t we go back before nightfall?” Linhardt asked, looking back in direction of the monastery as he rubbed his arms with his hands for warmth. The weather wasn’t particularly cold yet, but it was enough to make him wish he was back in his bed taking a cozy nap.

“Oh? Are you cold? I have a blanket.” Caspar reached for his bag and took out a blue cotton blanket. “Here.” He handed it to him.

Linhardt was slightly taken aback. One, because Caspar is usually more imperceptive, and two, because why was he conveniently carrying a blanket?

“Why would you bring a blanket?” he voiced his thoughts.

The bluenette’s eyes widened. “Oh? I- um, I-” His eyes darted around nervously as he scratched his face in thought. Was he blushing? “Just in case. It got cold. Or something.” he finally said with a nervous grin.

“Wouldn’t it have been more convenient to bring a coat instead?” he wondered.

He started to anxiously look around again. “Uhh- Look, it’s part of the surprise, okay? Stop trying to guess. Don’t ruin it.” 

“Part of the- what? What are we doing? I thought we’d just go exploring some cave or something of the sort.”

“I said don’t guess! Just take the blanket already.” Caspar exclaimed. 

Linhardt raised his hands in front of him in defense. “Okay, okay, fine” He finally took the blanket from his friend’s hand and then wrapped it around his shoulders. 

There was a short pause before they resumed their trip. 

“But really, shouldn’t we head back soon?” he asked again, worried they’d find themselves alone out in the woods in the middle of the night. 

“It’s not like we have a curfew. We’re not students anymore.” 

“That’s true. What we are, though, is in the middle of a _ war _.”

“So?”

“So, we could come across enemy soldiers at any point. What do you plan to do if it comes to that?”

“That just means we get to fight. I don’t see a problem.”

Linhardt sighed heavily. “Caspar, at this point I understand that it’s not just that you’re very brave, but that you’re also very dumb. There are enemies we can’t defeat by ourselves.”

“What?! No I’m not! I can take on whoever comes at us. I’ll protect you.” He said confidently with grin, hands on his hips as he puffed out his chest.

“Oh? Will you, now?” Linhardt said with a hint of amusement. 

“Of course! I’m the brawn and you’re the brain, we’ll figure something out.”

He sighed again. “That sounds like a pain.”

“I think it’d be fun!” 

Right. Fun. How could he forget what fun meant to this man. He started dreading what the “fun” part of this trip might be. 

“Are we getting any closer to wherever it is we’re going?” Linhardt asked.

“Yeah! We’re almost there.”

\--------------------

A few minutes later, the sky was colored in orange hues, the sun visibly hiding behind a mountain long in the distance. The pair kept walking, but silence had found its way between them. 

Linhardt was growing restless, while Caspar seemed as carefree as ever, walking with his arms folded behind his head.

Linhardt yawned. “Caspar, please, I’m awfully tired. Can’t we go back now?” 

“Seriously, we’ll be there soon! Don’t be a bummer.” Caspar retorted.

“The least you could do for me is carry me the rest of the way.” Linhardt said half-jokingly.

“I can do that.” Caspar declared promptly.

Linhardt stopped walking. “What?”

“Yeah, c’mon, just get on my back.” He stood in front of Linhardt, half-crouching, signaling for him to climb on his back.

He hesitated, staring slightly perplexed at his friend in front of him. 

“What? Is there a problem?” 

He kept his bewildered look. “Uh, are you sure?”

“What? Of course I am. Hurry up and get on.”

After a little more pondering, he decided to do as he was told. “Alright then.”

\---------------------------

Twilight had come and gone, the only light left being the stars, the moon, and a small illuminating spell Linhardt conjured up. 

He felt awkward at first - given how close they were. Caspar, however, did not seem bothered in the slightest, so eventually he cozied up on his friend’s back. He leaned his head against his neck, and soon enough he was dozing off. 

“Linhardt?” Caspar spoke quietly. A rare volume for him, but loud enough for Linhardt to listen. 

“Hmm?” Linhardt hummed in response.

“Have you thought about… what you’ll do after the war and stuff?” He spoke slowly, as if unsure if he should be asking.

“Oh, well…” his mind did go there, sometimes, but he usually brushed it off as something he’d deal with later. “I think… right now I’m more concerned with surviving the war, really. I’m not sure what I’d do after.”

Caspar stayed silent for a few seconds, but then he finally hummed in acknowledgement.

“Yeah, you’re right. We promised we both would make it out alive, remember?” His voice was unusually soft, Linhardt noticed. “But we can still plan ahead, don’t you think? Have something to look forward to.”

“Hmm, yes, I suppose we can.” 

“So, is there?”

“What?”

“Something you look forward to.”

“Hmm” he fell deep in thought, trying to think of something. After a few seconds, he answered. “I suppose having more time for naps goes without saying.”

“Ha! I know that’s a given.” Caspar laughed.

Their bodies being so close, he felt the rumble of his laugh against his own body. It was a pleasant feeling, he thought. It made him smile.

After a few seconds of silence, Caspar spoke again. “If… if you don't have any particular plans…”, he seemed to be pondering his words “...maybe, we could just go somewhere together. The two of us.” 

Linhardt was caught off guard, for what felt like the hundredth time today. His friend seemed to be full of surprises today. He straightened himself and stared at the back of Caspar’s head, half-expecting him to turn around and give him a goofy grin, and say something like “we'll go around defeating bad guys!”, but instead he just remained silent, waiting for an answer.

He couldn’t quite see the other’s face, but he was sure he saw a blush. Heat crept up his own cheeks as well. 

It’s not like the proposal was a big deal, or as if he was planning on going separate ways when the war came to an end, but the question carried a rather intimate tone in it that made him wonder if there was another proposal hidden in that sentence. 

He took a moment to consider the possibility before talking. “Where would we go?” he asked, hoping he would get a clearer picture of the other’s intentions before getting his hopes up. 

Caspar halted. Linhardt thought he might fall on his face, but he managed to step out a leg to steady himself. 

“Caspar?” he inquired. 

“We’re here.” he announced.

“What?” Linhardt looked ahead, searching for what 'here’ was. 

A wide grass field spread out before their eyes, right in the middle of the forest. The full moon shone upon the crown of the trees and highlighted the blades of grass on the ground as the wind blew through them. Flower beds decorated patches of ground, making it a colorful outlook, even under nothing but moonlight. 

The bluenette half-crouched, and Linhardt took it as a signal to climb down his back. After his feet touched the ground, he unwrinkled his clothes to then proceed to stand beside his friend.

Caspar beheld the field with an easy smile on his face. 

“Caspar, why did we come here?” he asked. He wished his friend didn’t choose this of all times to become a man of few words. 

Caspar finally turned to look at him, a warm grin on his face. 

“Do you like it?” 

Linhardt blinked. “Do I like what?”

“The field.” He answered, matter-of-factly. 

He turned his gaze back to the meadow. “Well, it certainly is a beautiful field, but what about it?”

“I think we should make it our home!” He beamed. 

Linhardt blinked, then once again, then a third time. He tried to process the meaning of the sentence.

“Our… we should… wha-” He sputtered, his face suddenly heating up. 

Caspar looked to be hit with sudden realization. “Wait, no! No, no, no, forget I said that! Damn it!” He face palmed, and his face turned pink. “Oh man, I did at all wrong! I wasn’t supposed to say that yet!” he said flustered.

“Yet?” he asked bewildered. “Caspar, hold on, you’re acting strange. What are you talking about?” Linhardt tried to compose himself, in the wake of his friend’s consternation. 

“Ugh!” He rubbed his hands against his face. “I screwed up so bad!”

“Caspar.”

“This must be the worst confession ever!” He blurted out. 

“Caspar!” Linhardt shouted. It seemed to be enough to direct the other’s attention back at him, but then it was his turn to feel flustered again. “Wait, the worst what now?”

Caspar blanched, a bewildered look occupying his eyes. He blushed madly.

They stood face to face in awkward silence for quite a few seconds, faces deep red and coherent sentences non existent. 

Eventually, Linhardt managed to regain his composure, finally piecing the situation together. 

He let out a breath. So, this was it. 

“Caspar, what was it that you were planning to say?” He said calmly, looking into his friend’s eyes.

Caspar averted his gaze nervously. “I… well…”

Linhardt waited patiently for him to find the right words. After a few moments, Caspar took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“At this point I might as well just say it, I guess.” he sighed. “Linhardt…” he looked up into his eyes, and a fond smile accompanied by a soft blush adorned his face. He felt his heart skip a beat.

“I love you.” He spoke with a tender tone, a tone he never thought he’d hear from his lifelong friend, let alone with words meant for him.

“Caspar… ?” For the first time, he struggled to find words.

“I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He continued, unhesitating. A gust of wind swayed his short hair, as the moonlight highlighted half of his face. To him, the moment was mesmerizing. 

“I found this place one day I was out exploring.” Caspar started to explain. He looked towards the grassland. “You know I love beautiful views, and this is one of them for sure!” His gaze softened. “Then I noticed the pretty flower beds, and I thought 'Hey, Linhardt would love to take a nap out here.’”

Linhardt chuckled. Yes, he would. 

“But then I thought, wouldn’t it be awesome if we could live in a place like this?”

He smiled. That would be nice, definitely.

“And then, it kinda hit me right there.” He rubbed the back of his head, seemingly embarrassed. 

“What did?” Linhardt asked softly.

Caspar looked into his eyes. “It hit me, that you’re the only one I imagine spending my life with. And that the thought of it made me feel really happy.” He grinned. 

Linhardt’s eyes widened, but then his own expression softened into a smile. He stayed silent for a while, contemplating the tranquil field next to them. It reflected exactly what he felt at the moment: peace. He felt peaceful, knowing his friend felt the same way as he did, and knowing they could build a future together, just like he longed to.

“I love you too, Caspar.” He finally said. “And I also wish to spend the rest of my life with you.” He stared deeply into the Caspar’s widened eyes. “And I would love to build our home on this field you found, one where you can train to your heart's content and I can continue my crest research peacefully” He declared. “And, of course, where we can both have plenty of nice, comfy naps together.” He added with a smile. 

Caspar seemed taken aback for a second, but then his grinning face returned with full force. He closed the distance between them, and he brought Linhardt into a tight bear hug. He was surprised at first, but then he responded by wrapping his own arms around him. He buried his head into his shoulder.

“I’m so glad.” Caspar sobbed. 

Linhardt pulled back enough to stare at Caspar's face. “You’re crying?”

“You bet I’m crying!” He yelled. “I was worried you’d outright reject me! And then I went up and ruined the proposal I had planned. All that preparation for nothing.”

Linhardt gave him a comforting smile. “I see.” Caspar kept his hands wrapped around his waist, but Linhardt reached for his face with his. He wiped the stray tears off with his thumbs. He closed the distance between their faces, bringing their foreheads together. “Things turned out well regardless, I’d say.” Then, he pressed their lips together. 

In truth, Linhardt had longed to feel Caspar’s lips against his own for longer than he was willing to admit, and now, he felt like every single second waiting for this moment had been absolutely worth it. He wrapped his hands at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. He felt Caspar tense in surprise, but then he relaxed and reciprocated his eagerness, one hand on his waist and the other up on the back of his head, tangling with his long hair, pressing their bodies closer together, grabbing on to him like he’d vanish if he dared to let go. Both the bag in Caspar’s hand and the blanket wrapped around Linhardt's shoulders had long fallen to the ground. Linhardt lightly bit on Caspar’s lip, and he was rewarded with a content moan. 

He pulled back first, and Caspar tried to follow, but they both had to gasp for air. He still kept their foreheads touching as they panted. “I hope… that clears any doubts you might’ve had about my feelings towards you.” Linhardt purred.

Caspar chuckled. “Definitely, yeah.” He confirmed with a husky voice. 

Linhardt smiled softly. He moved from touching foreheads to leaning his head on Caspar’s shoulder instead, bringing his arms down to wrap them around the other's torso. Caspar wrapped both hands around his waist again and simply held him in place, chin placed on top of his green mane as he drew circles on his back with his thumb. Linhardt rested his eyes.

They stayed like that for long time, contemplating the night and the very recent events.

Linhardt felt… happy, the happiest he had been in a long time. Happier than even when they finally reunited on the promised day, but most of all, he felt at peace. He felt safe, as if at least for now the war couldn’t possibly tear them apart. 

Then he remembered something. “Wait.” He straightened up, looking once again into his newly declared lover’s eyes. “What about the blanket, then?” he asked. 

Caspar gave him an inquiring look. “The blanket?”

“Yes, this blanket.” He picked up the blanket on the ground and held it in front on him. “You said it was part of the surprise.”

“Oh! The blanket.” he remembered. “I forgot about that part.” He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, grinning nervously. 

“What was it for?” Linhardt insisted.

“I brought stuff to set up camp here.” He picked up the bag and held it up for him to see. 

Linhardt gave him a quizzical look. “You wanted to camp out here?”

“Yeah, I figured you’d be too tired to walk back, so I thought we could just sleep here. We can go back in the morning.” he began. “I told you I knew you’d love having a nap in a place like this.” 

His friend had gone through all this trouble just so he could get his so desired rest. If this wasn’t the perfect person for him, then nobody was. “So, that was the surprise you planned?” he cooed. 

“Well, that and the whole 'I love you part’”, though I had planned that differently.” he noted.

Linhardt smirked. “You know your plans rarely work.”

“Hey!” Caspar whined.

“So leave the planning to me. That’s why we're such a good team, isn’t it?” he stated. 

Caspar smiled. “Ha! Yeah we are.” He leaned forward to kiss him on the lips again, as he held his head in place with his hand. Linhardt placed his own hands on his waist in response, pulling him close. Caspar liked toying with his long hair, he noticed. 

When they pulled apart, they both wore tender smiles on their faces. 

“Let's go then!” Caspar chirped. “We’ll set up for the first night of the rest of our lives!” he shouted as he walked into the field.

Linhardt smiled. “Right. Let’s do just that.” He followed right after him. If it was the two of them, life wouldn’t cease to be entertaining, he trusted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I have to admit this didn't turn out like I wanted it to, and I'm not satisfied with it, but the main reason I decided to do Fictober was to improve my writing, so I'll do my best to do just that. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @darkm4ga, or on tumblr at darkmaga.tumblr.com!


End file.
